ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Forces/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Pilot Movie * Galactic Forces: The Origins: Originally living in the country side, A Fennec Fox named Rigel joins the Galactic Forces team after finding a little furball named Furrus while harvesting crops. After the formal leader Colonel passed away at old age, Rigel is asked to take over Colonel's place as leader. Before he can achieve that goal, Their first mission is to stop a mysterious threat. It came out on June 10, 2017. Season 1 # A Trouble with Furballs/Nova's Speedy Trick: After Furrus accidentally takes his furball friends from his home planet (Fuwafuwa) on a field trip, He gets help from Fwawa and the others to enjoy the field trip. Rigel and his friends visit the planet Magiclia to help the creatures preform a magic trick. It aired on July 1, 2017. # Mind It or Forget It/Fright Wars: Umeko forgets her clothes when she is forced to stay in her pajamas till she finds it. It turned out that her clothes that she wears everyday were on a planet called Forgetyata. Wackball gets scared when he encountered a monster under his bed. Rigel and his friends must return the monster home back to Furrygrove. It aired on July 8, 2017. # Bouncy Days/The Bubble Burp Cure: While visiting Bouncyland, A ball named Billy must help his friend Bobby when he lost his bounce and it's up to Rigel and the others to get the air back into him. Nova gets a bad case of the bubble burps (or "Bubburpitis") after mistakenly eating a bar of soap (Mistaken it as a white chocolate bar) and everybody has to go to Ravenus in order to find Dr. Luna and cure her. It aired on July 15, 2017. # Two by Two/Nico the Baby Dragon: Wackball and Nova must spend some time together in a planet called Mythica while Rigel and the others take care of a sick Furrus. An egg comes to the GF ship, hatches into a baby dragon and it's up to everyone to care for him while heading to Phoenixi. It aired on July 22, 2017. #'A Watery Planet/The Cat's Meow': Rigel prepares a race with King Nigel after finding out that his dad had knew him. After Pandora brought a box of friendship bracelets made by her grandfather, They travel to Meowmew to meet a Meowlin named Min. It aired on July 29, 2017. #'Winner Takes All/Gigabyte's Challenge': With her soccer team being invited to play a match against the players of planet Fitnessala, Nova has to help a Fitala named Jimmy find his things for the big game. While visiting Techopolis, Gigabyte assigns a challenge for the gang. It aired on August 5, 2017. #'The TipoPena Festival/Lavanado': The gang visit TipoPena for the festival to celebrate the birth of a newborn Plumana. After Pandora discovers that she is an orphan and part phoenix, Rigel and his crew decided to visit Phoenixi to have Pandora get adopted. Meanwhile, a fire tornado is encountered by Furrus and Pandora. It aired on August 12, 2017. #'11 Kits and Counting/Cotton Comfort': Wackball brings his 10 siblings for a journey in a planet called Unicornia. Sawyer catches a cold and must need comfort in Cottonus. It aired on August 19, 2017.